


I did not give you permission to die!

by Sammiepop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiepop/pseuds/Sammiepop
Summary: Clint did something risky on a solo mission, and Natasha is on the warpath.





	I did not give you permission to die!

"Barton!" Clint heard Natasha's voice and winced, turning to the other Avengers.

"I'm not here!" He whispered, sliding down on the sofa so that his head wouldn't be visible from the door. Steve shook his head and looked down at Clint.

"You're just going to make it worse, Clint. Just suck it up and get it over with."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Get it over with? Do you have any idea who we are dealing with here?" Steve said nothing. "If I ignore her, she'll just… Forget about it."

"Are we talking about the same person? Damn Clint, I thought you knew her. Even _I_ know that she won't let it go. Take it like a man, buddy." Tony's words were less than reassuring, but Clint didn't have time to reply as Natasha stormed into the room, eyes (and maybe some guns) blazing.

"Where's Barton." It wasn't even a question. Although she was far dwarfed by the occupants of the Stark tower living room, it didn't stop Steve and Tony from shrinking back slightly as she turned her gaze on them. "Well?" Tony shifted and glanced at Clint on the sofa. Clint gave a silent groan, knowing that that was all the information Natasha needed.

Natasha strode to the centre of the room and stood over Clint. "Oh hey Nat…" He started sheepishly.

"Don't you "Oh hey Nat" me, Clinton Francis Barton." Clint winced at the use of his full name. "What in Hell were you thinking?" Natasha stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Clint glanced at Steve and Tony and saw that Natasha was deliberating.

"Fine." She snapped, turning on her heel. Clint followed slowly, looking longingly behind him. Steve and Tony both gave him a thumbs up, making Clint scowl. He followed Natasha into the next room, where she whirled around and shoved him in the chest. Caught off guard, Clint stumbled, bringing his hands up to his chest in a conciliatory gesture.

"How _dare_ you Clint Barton! What made you think that you had _any right_ to do that?" Natasha's eyes were black as she snarled at him. " _Answer me,_ Clint Barton, or so help me I will end you."

Clint waited for a second. "Can I speak now?" Natasha glared at him, which Clint took to be a yes. "Look, I don't know why you're so angry with me. I did what any good agent would do." Natasha raised an eyebrow and he knew that he had said the wrong thing.

"You did what any good agent would do?" Natasha repeated, voice rising in pitch. "Any good agent would call for back-up. Any good agent wouldn't carry on alone, even though they knew that they might not come out alive. Any good agent would _accept their partner's help when it is offered to them."_

"Nat-" Clint tried to interject, but Natasha cut him off.

" _You could have died Clint! What part of that do you not understand?"_ Clint winced as Natasha raised her voice, realising that she was mad because she had been _worried_ about him.

"Nat-" He tried again, but was cut off once more.

"Shut up, Clint." Natasha started pacing, trying to calm herself down but only succeeding in working herself up even more. "Why the Hell would you even risk your life like that? Dammit Clint, I did not give you permission to die!"

Clint started laughing then, he couldn't help it. "Nat, stop pacing and actually listen to yourself." Natasha whipped her head around to glare at Clint again, who was shocked to see that there was tears in her eyes.

"Clint, you don't understand. I thought you were going to _die_." Clint stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Natasha. She stiffened for a moment, but eventually rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I'm not going to say I won't do it again-" He was cut off by a sharp sigh from Natasha. "But I will at least accept your help when you offer it."

Natasha sniffed and stepped back. "You'd better." She warned, wiping at her face with a tissue. "And if you tell anyone what happened in here…"

Clint laughed again. "I know, you'll end me." Natasha smiled slightly and they both went back to the living room.

"Oh and by the way." Clint stopped and turned back to Natasha, eyebrow raised. "Don't rely on Tony to hide you again. The man is _appalling_ at keeping secrets.

Clint grinned. "Noted." He said and turned back around.


End file.
